Conventional networks typically include data communications devices that transmit data packets from one or more sources to one or more destinations. Certain data communications devices, such as routers, receive packets containing data and control information at input ports, and, based on destination or other information included in the packets, route the packets to appropriate output ports that lead to either another router or to the packet's final destination.
Certain networks, such as Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) networks, include multiple Internet-Protocol telephones (IP telephones) connected by one or more routers. These VOIP networks allow the IP telephones to send and receive audio, video, data, and other signals as Internet-Protocol signals. The VOIP networks can also provide power to the IP telephones using power injection or Power Over Ethernet (POE) devices. For example, the IP telephones typically connect to a router using RJ-45 connectors having four pairs of twisted pair conductors used to transmit data. In the VOIP networks, the POE device injects power between the router and the IP telephones and transmits the power over the conductors of the RJ-45 connectors. Because the IP telephones receive power over the computer network from central apparatus, such as the POE device, the IP telephones do not require coupling to external power sources at their respective locations.